thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Cain
Connor Cain Connor was the father of Dugal Cain . He was a supporting character in Fall of Gods 1 . He first appears to confront Dugal on his way back to HUNT. Connor later appears to help Dugal embrace his destiny, of wielding the sword. Connor takes part in the final battle against Omega, where he sacrifices his life to destroy Omega's scale armor. Powers and Abilities '''Ultimate Vision- '''Connor possesed the power of ultimate vision. His eyes were very gifted, and were capable of seeing a multitude of spectrums. His prominent visions were night and heat vision. He also had x-ray vision, as well as emotional vision, that allowed him to see people's emotional state. He also had perfect 20/20 vision. '''Laser Vision- '''Connor's primary weapon was laser vision. He could shoot concentrated beams of energy from his eyes, capable of melting most substances. This was used in an offensive capacity to blast enemies. His ultimate attack was to open thousands of eyes all over his body and shoot lasers from them all. This amount of energy was fatal to him, but allowed him to deliver an attack powerful enough to destory Omega's tough armor. '''Inquistor Training- '''Connor recieved combat as well as other training while with the Holy Inquisition. He is as skilled other inquisitors within the order. History Early Life Connor was the first born of Ronald and Leona Cain, in the year 1968, in England. From an early age, he was expected to be a civilized young man, and uphold the family honor. His father impressed upon him that he needed to take care of his brother, Charles, and sister, Hannah. Connor did his best to impress his father, but could never fully please him. Brian was part of the CLASSIFIED , and wanted Connor to join it as well. He made sure Connor learned all of the tenets of joining, and tried to rear him into a disciplined commander. It did not work out well, as Connor was a natural hot head. The training only bred further resentment in him for organization. Connor was also taught an age old secret about their family, though his learning of it was subdued compared to his brothers. His family had an ancestor that fought against a great beast in the Middle Ages, and wielded a specially crafted sword against it. This sword remained in the family for years, guarded. When Connor was 16, he was to begin the first step of his transition into becoming a member of the CLASSIFIED . He traveled through the early ranks rather easily, and by 18 had become fully inducted into the highest rank. After learning of what he must do to join the final rank, he grew revolted. He fled his father, unable to stand the hideous aspects of what the CLASSIFIED did. However, there was little point in fleeing, as he was easily found again. Other high ranking members wanted Connor executed, but his father was able to convince them otherwise. Although Connor renounced membership, he was given information, that led him to wanting to do the CLASSIFIED's will anyways. He learns of the Nasagori's and their potential plans for Earth. Gathering the Group Connor began to search for allies outside of the CLASSIFIED. He spent five years gathering a group of supers willing to fight alongside him against the evil of Nasagori. Connor quickly realized his fighting skills were not as good as others though. He found old information in his father's vaults that showed him as related to a man named Bismarck, in the Vatican. Connor journeyed to Rome, showing Bismarck the truth of their relation. Bismarck had already discovered this relation himself, and welcomed Connor with open arms. Connor was trained as an Inquisitor for five years, learning great fighting skills and becoming friends with Bismarck. When Connor feels his training is finished, he asks Bismarck a favor. He wants Bismarck to get the Vatican to help against Nasagori. The Vatican refuses, feeling there is no proof. Connor leaves, angered by this. After leaving, Connor rejoins his group with everyone fully trained. They take the information given to Connor by his father, and begin to hunt for Nasagori. The hunt takes many months, but eventually they are able to find Nasagori's operation, hidden deep within the Amazon Jungle. Fighting Against Nasagori Connor and his group found a facility of Nasagori's deep within the Amazon Jungle. They quickly formed a plan of attack, and immediately stormed it. They were not fully prepared for Nasagori's defense systems, but still had the element of surprise. They lost one of their number, but ruined Nasagori's experiments. Nasagori fled, abandoning the facility. Connor and his group were able to track down Nasagori in a matter of six months. They found Nasagori hiding in North Korea, trying to set up another experiment. They quickly attack this base, easily defeating the operations there. Nasagori flees once more, and they give chase. They are able to pinpoint him in Australia, but the exact location of the base takes a good deal of time to locate. In January of 1999, they enact the attack. They are met by Mentar, who battles them all. Two of the group die, but they are able to subdue Mentar, and destroy the base's experiments. Three months are spent tracking them, leading them to the USNA. They find Nasagori's new base in the plains of Kansas. The facility is very well guarded, making them plan an infiltration for several weeks. Bismark contacts Connor at this time, telling him he knows of the family sword. Connor is hesistant, but reveals the secret of the family sword and the location of the chapel. The following week, Connor and his group attack the base. It takes eigh hours of sturggle, but they are able to decimate all experiments within. As per usual, Nasagori manages to escape, leaving the group dumbfounded. They spend the next months trying to find a trail. They are largely unsuccesful, until they get a hint of something happening in Africa. The group heads there, to find a suprisingly large network set up in South Africa. They are blown away by how much Nasagori was able to set up in half a year. In December of 1999, the group starts to pull apart the network. They spend several months slowing pulling apart the operation. Eventually, they find the new facility, and attack. Connor is able to find a computer, detailing a great deal of information about the Collective. He learns a great deal about the social structure of the Nasagori clones, and their purposes. The group proceeds to the core of the facility, where they are confronted by Omega. They battle fiercely, but it's clear Omega is merely toying with them. Omega prepares to kill them all, but then he malfunctions in some way. He ends up severly harming himself and detonating, blowing the base to smithereens. Connor and his group were able to escape, and presume they were victorious over the Nasagori's. They are greatly relieved they removed such a harmful threat from the world. They celebrate, before seperating. Connor returns to the British part of the Londim Empire, and settles down with a small job. He also visits the chapel in Rome, learning his brother has become a guardian of the sword . An Heir and the Return Connor meets his wife, Danielle, in March of 2000. They have a quick whirlwind romance, resulting in marriage in May. They have a blissful few months together, until Connor is contacted by one of his old friends. They alert him to the return of Mentar, who was seen working in the military division of Londim. Connor is worried, but says he can't leave his wife and incoming child. In Novemeber, he is contacted once more. His friends have gathered, and say they need him. Connor finally concedes and prepares to leave. His son, Dugal, is born in December, and Connor explains to Danielle what he must do. Danielle says he can't return if he leaves. Connor is sorry to hear it, but leaves only two weeks after Dugal's birth. Connor meets with his old friends in Brandenburg, Germany. They discuss the prescence of Mentar and a Beta Nasagori in the Londim military. They are unsure of the purpose, but feel it can't be good. For the next five years, they try to find the purpose of Nasgori's plans and infilitrate the government. Meanwhile, Mentar swiftly rises through the military ranks. The group manages to become part of the Londim military, and manage to get very close to Mentar. After almost seven years of preperations, they plan the assasination of Mentar and Nasagori. However, the unexpected happens. Mentar is promoted to the head of R&D, and gains large amounts of power in the military. He quickly learns of the group's plans, and tricks them. Connor and his group are trapped, and utterly defeated. Connor manages to escape as the only survivor. Before he leaves, he learns of the plans of Nasagori to create a program called HUNT in the military. He flees into hiding, powerless to stop Nasagori anymore. Feeling utterly defeated, he decides to return to England to find his family. He finds them, but learns that Danielle has remarried. He decides returning to his family would only endanger them, with Nasagori searching for him. He goes to Ireland, to hide. Five years into his exile, he remembers of the family sword . He wants to use it to go after Nasagori. He heads into Rome, to retrieve the sword. He goes into the chapel, and finds his nephew is also one of the sword's guardians. Connor trys to claim the sword, but is unable as he is not the chosen. He is annoyed, but visits Bismarck. Connor explains that he found Nasagori and Mentar in the Londim government, and that his group is dead. Bismarck does not comment on Mentar and Nasagori, but sympathizes with his old friend. He offers for him to stay with the Vatican, but Connor refuses. Connor returns to Ireland, but is soon contacted by his father. He goes to England, to find his father on his death bed. His father implores him to not give up hope, and gives him information on SPECTRE. Connor spends the next five years researching SPECTRE. He learns much of their operation, unaware of what SPECTRE's true purpose was. Connor also learns about a rogue agent named Breail. He researches much of Breail's life, feeling pity for the man. At the start of the Fall of Gods 1, Connor learns of the unveiling of the HUNT Program, and the ban on supers. He realizes that Nasagori's endgame is starting to be put into motion. He is frustrated there is little he can do, but decides to do something. Stopping HUNT Connor goes to Berlin, the first time in ten years. He arrives in the aftermath of a large bus chase, as the area is filled with HUNT agents. He considers immediately leaving, concerned that he will get caught. Connor then briefly spots Dugal, walking into a HUNT vehicle. Although Connor had never seen his fully grown son, he recognized the family features. At first, he couldn't believe it. Connor decided to invesitgate. He spends six months tracking down his wife in England, and finds her at their old home. Her other husband had died, and so she moved back to the home she had lived with Connor at. Connor demanded to know his sons whereabouts. She tearfully tells him that Douglas threw him out years ago, before dying from a heart attack. Unknown to him, his son's immortality has claimed her life. He spends three months tracking down his son. He returns to Germany, Londim, and learns of a hero called the Green Ghost. Connor is able to conclude it is son, based on hacking HUNT records. As Connor is researching his son, he determines that all records of Dugal outside of HUNT are gone. Connor figures it was HUNT, but is able to determine that his son works from the HUNT HQ in Berlin. Connor heads to Berlin, learning that the President of Londim is killed on the way, and replaced by Mentar. Connor is seething with anger and yet feels despair as well. Connor spends the evening determining HUNT's location. He finds it, and then spots his son leaving the base. He follows Dugal, who goes to some bar and then to some girl's apartment. As Dugal returns to HUNT, Connor confronts him. He implores his son to listen to reason, and get away from the evil of Nasagori. He becomes outraged to learn Dugal has been altered by Nasagori's engineering. However, Dugal blinds him and escapes. Connor wanders, now completely without powers. He is unable to do much, and goes to a facility for the blind. He gets treatment, and a walking stick. He gets a home in Berlin, planning his next move. Unknown to him, he contracts Neostigma. Over a period of two months, he becomes more affected by the sickness, but grows his eyes back. Eventually, he is called by Ansed to fight against Mentar. Though most of Connor's mind has detiorated due to the sickness, he still remembers that he wishes to defeat the bastard. He goes with a multitude of others to the location of the battle. He attacks Mentar fiercely, but is blasted into the River Thames by one of Mentar's attacks. He awakens the following morning, disoriented. He determines that the Neostigma is gone, but his eyes are still there. He returns to HUNT HQ, to find it in ruins and completely empty. He sees that Dugal was there recently with his powers, and follows his trail. He calls Bismarck along the way, telling him he is planning on getting his son to the chapel. Connor tracks Dugal to the Roman battlefield , taking a jet from his group's old stores. He confronts Dugal in his Reaper persona, and banishes it from Dugal's mind. Dugal is consumed in grief, but Connor tells his son that he has a role to play. He gets Dugal in the jet, and tells Dugal about his life, and the true evil of Nasagori. They arrive in a wooded area in Rome, and walk to the chapel. Bismarck awaits them there, and Dugal meets Charles and Henry. Dugal is able to claim the sword, and Connor gives him a device to contact him, Dugal leaves, and Connor takes his jet back to Germany, Londim. He gathers some of his old weapons, preparing for the fight ahead. Bismarck then asks him to return to the Vatican, to prepare for the coming battle. He gets there, to meet the triumphant heroes over King Reznov. Life's Work Complete: In Death The next day, the Earth is covered in the Void by Omega. Connor participates in the final battle against Omega. He fights fierecely, one of the most powerful contenders there. However, Omega proves neigh invulernable, with a thick coat of scale armor. Connor unleashes his ultimate attack, using himself as an explosive to blow Omega's armor to bits. He dies, helping destroy the monster he had been fighting most of his life. He is able to deliver final words to Dugal, asking for forgiveness, which he receives. He also warns Dugal of the "33rd", before perishing. Category:Characters Category:Romans Category:Britains